As the number of mobile devices and other smart devices that connect to telecommunications networks increase, there is a greater need to ensure that such devices are registered and authorized to access telecommunications networks. Through an effective registration or authorization process, entities, such as governments, network providers and others, can identify unauthorized devices that connect to these networks and take certain actions to restrict their access.